Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, users can utilize their computing devices to communicate, such as by publishing a post, making a comment, or sending a message. In some cases, users may desire to include an emoji (or emoticon) in their communications.
Under conventional approaches rooted in computer technology, a user often times has to manually type, touch, or click on a desired emoji in order to select and include the emoji in his or her communication. Accordingly, such conventional approaches to utilizing emojis can be inefficient or inconvenient. Moreover, under conventional approaches to utilizing emojis, an emoji is typically selected and inputted by the user using a keyboard, a mouse, and/or a touch display screen, thereby reducing the likelihood that the user experiences the meaningful feeling or emotion associated with the inputted emoji. As such, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall user experience associated with utilizing emojis.